


Dancing to a Different Tune

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris rarely dances but enjoys watching Buck have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing to a Different Tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boogieshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogieshoes/gifts), [charlottechill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottechill/gifts), [Phoenix1972](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/gifts), [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).



> Written for the **Mag7Day Book** Fandom Stocking 2012

Chris laughed as he watched Buck strut and dance, all knees and elbows, seeing the single women giggle as he sidled up to each in turn and mock tilted his hat to say 'Howdy'. Beside Chris, Josiah's laughter was a deep rumble and Vin's a soft snigger, all them thoroughly entertained by Buck's antics. The music grew more frenzied as the fiddler increased the tempo, and the other men on the dance floor began to whoop with delight, swinging the ladies around. Their skirts billowed out, some of them almost indecent as Chris caught sight of more than a few bare ankles and shapely legs beneath the calf-length bloomers.

The band brought the music to a crescendo with one final loud note and everyone cheered, whooped and clapped.

Many of the men offered an arm to escort their lady from the dance floor and Chris grinned as one single lady accepted Buck's arm, placing her small hand in the crook of his elbow. If there was one thing Buck was good at, it was charming the ladies. Few had remained impervious to his charms over the years, mostly because they were besotted by another rather than truly indifferent to Buck. Even the married ladies had been known to glance twice at Buck, with his tall frame, handsome features and ever-present smile.

After a moment of quiet, the band began to play a slower tune that enticed a few more men to approach a lady to ask her to dance. Buck and his latest conquest began to glide across the dance floor, starting at a socially accepted distance but slowly moving closer with each step until Buck's hand was around her trim waist rather than resting lightly upon it.

A quick glance showed the girl's father starting to take notice but Buck always seemed to know how far he could push it before causing a scene. The only problem was his devil-may-care nature that sometimes made him deliberately overstep the boundaries of propriety. Fortunately, it looked as though Buck was planning to behave himself tonight so Chris relaxed... until he noticed Mary making her ways slowly around the dance floor. Her eyes slid in Chris's direction every so often, making her intent clear, but Chris was no longer one for taking to the dance floor, not even with someone as beautiful as Mary. He liked her well enough. She was strong willed and fiery, but in all other ways she was so very different from the only woman he had ever loved, and Chris was not looking to replace his dead wife.

He had been genuinely happy for Mary when he thought she might marry her dead husband's best friend, Gerard. They were both well suited to each other, both raising a child alone, but Mary was too independent in spirit to give up her newspaper to become a farmer or a rancher's wife - even for him. For that reason alone, he did not want to lead Mary on, aware that too many of the townsfolk were already anticipating an engagement between them, much to Chris's dismay.

Chris slipped away, smiling wryly when he glanced back to see her looking around for him.

The dance would go on for another hour at least and though he was tempted to head to the saloon, Chris decided to head for the boarding house instead, where he kept a room as part of his hiring as a law enforcer for the Judge. Stepping inside the room, he yawned widely, tired from the early morning patrol that had seen him saddled and riding before dawn that day. He glanced around the room, seeing very few personal effects beyond the necessities. He had lost everything he owned in the fire that killed Sarah and Adam, and in the years that followed, traveling from town to town as a gun for hire had kept him from accumulating too many new items beyond a few changes of clothing.

Stripping down to his undergarments, he turned down the lamp to a pale glow and climbed into his bed. He drifted off to sleep almost immediately, seeming to wake only a few minutes later to the scuffle of boots just outside his door. Pulling the gun from the belt hanging on the bedstead close to his hand, he waited and watched as the door opened slowly, but replaced the gun when he recognized Buck's silhouette, back lit by the lights in the hallway behind.

"Chris?"

"Buck," he replied softly, and waited for Buck to close and lock the door behind him. "Figured you would be entertaining a lady tonight."

"Then you figured wrong," he breathed, and Chris recognized the teasing tone that spoke of Buck having other forms of entertainment in mind.

Buck grinned and dropped his hat onto the bureau next to Chris's. He pulled off his coat and hung it over the back of the chair before sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. The rest came off quickly until he was down to his faded pink undergarments, and when he stood up to face Chris, the obvious tenting from his hard cock confirmed Buck's intent. Moments later, he was standing before Chris in all his glory, wearing only a lascivious grin as he crawled onto the bed, straddling Chris. His large hands worked the buttons on Chris's undergarments, and Chris allowed Buck to move him this way and that until they were both naked.

"Damn. You're a sight for sore eyes, Chris."

"You say that to all the girls?" Chris responded with their long standing banter.

"Only the pretty ones."

Buck grinned and stretched out over Chris, eagerly aligning their bodies and rocking slowly until all Chris could feel was the pleasurable sensations building towards release. He arched up against Buck, needing just that little extra friction, and groaned softly as he came, his sweat and seed slicking between him and Buck. Ever the gentlemen, Buck followed moments later once he knew his partner was satisfied; a habit that Chris had long since given up on trying to break. Clambering off of him, Buck returned moments later with a washcloth, and after they were clean he pulled his undergarments back on, waiting for Chris to be similarly attired before climbing back onto the bed.

Chris knew Buck would be gone before the dawn even though it was not uncommon for men to share a room - purely platonic in nature - but the temptation of wanting more than just rubbing against each other would grow as the night wore on. They both knew it was better to stay out of reach of temptation until Buck could find a valid excuse for accompanying Chris to his secluded shack miles from the prying eyes of the town. There they could please each other freely, taking turns to sink deep inside each other, with no fear of their passionate cries being overheard.

Maybe he'd even let Buck dance with him.

As Chris closed his eyes, body temporarily sated, and knowing he would sleep easily and well this night, he hoped that day would come soon.

END


End file.
